


in case you didn't know - roman ahcan

by penaltbox



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: College Hockey, F/M, Hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penaltbox/pseuds/penaltbox
Kudos: 5





	in case you didn't know - roman ahcan

You had watched the sun set slowly over the Minnesota water as the colors changed and night came rolling in. It had only taken a slight shiver for him to drop a sweatshirt on your lap as he walked by, narrowly avoiding your wine glass. 

As he sat down across the growing bonfire, it was impossible to miss the smirk on his face. You roll your eyes playfully, knowing he’s watching for your reaction. It doesn’t go unnoticed by anyone in the area as you slip his sweatshirt on, but there’s also no comments either. No one’s surprised after all these years. 

Being back home for the summer meant seeing a lot more of Roman. It wasn’t something you minded, but you still had no clue what to call the tension that had lived between the two of you since high school. It was a feeling everyone was aware of but one that few people dared to bring up. 

It was almost an unspoken agreement that you and him played this back and forth game, not dating anyone else, but not dating each other either. You watch as he tips the bottle of Corona up to his lips and you can practically taste it on him from where you sit. 

His eyes wander over to you again as he brings the bottle down, his tongue gliding over his bottom lip quickly. You can’t help but bite your own lip at the sight and his expression turns smug. Your cheek heat up and you look away from him, not wanting to give him too much satisfaction. 

“I see nothing’s changed between you two,” Jack says as he sits next to you, startling you a bit. If there was anyone who knew the situation between you and Roman, it was his older brother. He’d been there from the beginning and he knew both sides of it. 

You look over and laugh a little, “good to see you, too, J. I see you haven’t knocked any sense into your brother yet.”

“Yeah, good luck. We know he didn’t get the brains in the family,” he laughs, “but seriously, I don’t know what else to tell you. Everyone knows it’s you and him. I guess we just have to wait for him to figure that out, too.”

You sigh, nodding in agreement. You had told your mom when you were 10 years old that you were going to marry Roman one day. You still believed you probably would, but as the years passed and he didn’t make a move for things to be official, you couldn’t help but wonder if maybe things weren’t going to work out how you always planned. 

Jack notices the wheels spinning in your head and reaches over, squeezing your hand, “Hey, look at me. I know you worry a lot, especially about him, but don’t. He’s dragging his feet, but he cares about you. He’s hardly took his eyes off you all night.”

You look over at the boy he’s talking about and find him looking at you two. His smirk has dropped, a soft smile sitting on his lips now as he watches two of his favorite people get along. The fire flicks back and forth, shadows dancing across his features, and you know it’s time. You take the last drink from your glass and hold it up a little, nodding back towards the house. 

Roman nods, taking the last pull of his beer and watching you head for the house first. You don’t look back as you head to the side of the house, opting for the garage door that was less visible instead of the back door off the deck. Right before you can reach for the door handle you feel him grab your wrist, turning you towards him. 

You stumble a little as his arm comes around your waist, turning and pressing you back against the house. His head drops down, forehead leaning against yours. He gets close, but doesn’t press his lips on yours just yet, watching your reaction to having him so close again after months apart. 

“You look so good tonight,” he says, his voice low and gravely, “do I get this sweatshirt back or is it being added to the others you’ve collected over the years?”

You blush, knowing full well that you had a few of his sweatshirts still tucked in your closet, “depends how long it stays on me tonight.”

He doesn’t expect that answer and he doesn’t expect you to lean up and kiss him, but he’s quick to kiss you back. His fingers dig into your hip a little as he drops his beer bottle, his now free hand coming up to brace against the wall next to your head. 

You let his tongue slip past your lips and you can taste the lime that he always took with his Coronas. It makes you let out a little moan, one that makes him pull back. He’s trying to catch his breath, eyes still closed, and you take a moment to catch your own bearings. You bring a hand up, running it through his hair a few times. He turns his head, pressing a kiss to the inside of your wrist, and pushing off the wall. 

“Come on,” he mumbles, taking your hand and heading into the house. You’d planned to take up one of the couches, knowing he and Jack got the bedrooms considering it was their family’s house, but you had a feeling you wouldn’t be making it back to the living room that night. 

You follow him across the familiar wooden floors, leaving your glass in the kitchen, and heading for his room at the back of the house. You squeeze his hand a little as you walk into the familiar room, looking around at the same things you’d always known. It was like time stood still at the lake house and you loved that for so many reasons. 

The picture from a few summers ago of you and Roman on their boat is still attached to the mirror above his dresser. You wander over, letting go of Roman, and smiling at it. He comes up behind you almost instantly, his arms tightly wrapping around your waist, much like they were in the picture staring back at you. You glance at your reflection, seeing Roman already looking at you. He rests his chin on your shoulder, a smile quickly taking over your face at the sight. 

“Hi,” you say quietly, leaning your head against his. 

He smiles then, squeezing you a little tighter against him, “I missed you.”

You lived for those words. He always seemed to know when you needed them, too. Sometimes it was a text on a random Thursday night, or a Sunday morning FaceTime after a long weekend of games, but the ones when it was just the two of you in a quiet room? Those were the ones that you loved most. 

“Missed you, too. I was a little worried you were gonna avoid me tonight,” you say softly, considering he’d taken a while to say anything to you compared to most summers. 

He turns his head and kisses your cheek, “I could never. You know you’re my person.”

His hands slowly slip from your waist then, starting to push up under your sweatshirt. You gasp a little and lean back against him. His lips move from your cheek to your neck, a gentle bite making your eyes fall closed. 

He moves slow that night, and it really wasn’t what you’d expected for welcome home sex. He hadn’t taken it that slow since your first time together, which also happened in the same room you were in that night. It wasn’t a lie to say your best memories were at their lake house.

It’s like he’s mapping you out again as his lips touch every part of your skin he can get to, never seeming to get enough of what he’s searching for. He watches you to see the reactions he can get, the noises he can pull from your lips as he makes your hips roll as you beg him a little. He asks you more than once how you feel, if things are okay or if he needs to stop. Your answer for him is always the same: ‘more, please’. 

You don’t know where his patience comes from that night, but he makes sure you come undone below him before he lets himself go. You catch your breath as he presses soft kisses to your lips, making jokes as you both come down from the high. The noise from the bonfire seems to go out shortly after you’re done and you find yourself trying to pull Roman impossibly closer. 

He rolls onto his back, pulling you tight into his side, “what, baby? You okay or was it too much?”

You take a deep breath, leaning your head on his chest over his heart, “I’m okay. Just different than the last few times.”

He laughs a little, his fingers gently rubbing your back. He presses his lips to your head as you take his free hand, lacing your fingers together as you listen to his heart beat.

“There were so many times this school year that I almost called you. I almost broke down and told you everything over the phone, but I think you deserve to hear it in person,” he says quietly, his eyes locking with yours as you look up at him. 

“What?” You whisper, searching for clues on his face, but all you see is a half smile. 

“I’m crazy about you,” he explains, “I’d be such a liar if I ever said I didn’t want you or I didn’t think you were the one for me. I’ve never wanted you to feel like you come second to hockey though, so I’ve always put this off. Put us off,”

“You mean everything to me though. I hope you know that. Seeing you talk with my brother tonight, wearing my sweatshirt, and seeing you giggle a little from your wine buzz just made me realize it all. I love you, I really do. I can’t do this anymore without you being mine.”

You can feel the tears in the corners of your eyes as you nod against his chest. You had a feeling he felt the same way as you after all this time but it was nice to actually hear him say it. It feels like a weight lifted off your shoulders as you sniff a little.

“You weren’t supposed to cry over this,” he smiles, kissing you gently. 

You kiss him back easily, “they’re happy tears so it’s okay. It’s just nice to know we’re on the same page after everything.”

“We are. I mean, unless you were flirting with my brother earlier because then we’re going to have some big problems,” he says with a fake glare. 

You try to roll away from him, his name falling from your lips with a giggle. He lets you roll, but follows behind you helplessly, pressing against your back as his arm wraps around your waist. You feel him laugh as his lips press all along your shoulder, kissing up to your neck. 

“Stop, I can’t believe you think I’d flirt with him. When have I ever?” You look back at him, trying your best not to smile, but it’s nearly impossible with him. 

His nose scrunches a little, and you melt over the sight of it, as he replies, “actually you have. You remember that time in 8th grade when you came to my tournament and you hung out with Jack in the stands? You definitely flirted then.”

Your jaw drops a little over him remembering something from so long ago. You smack his shoulder lightly and lay on your back, looking up at him. He looks proud that he’s caught you so off guard with that memory.

“Roman, I didn’t even know you saw us! That was one weekend in more than ten years that I’ve known you guys though. I never flirted before that and I definitely haven’t since then.”

He props himself up on his elbow, his head leaning on his hand, “I do remember it though. It’s the moment I knew I didn’t want to see anyone else with you ever again unless it was me.”

You smile and reach for the chain that always hung around his neck, tugging him down to kiss you. He gives in easily, never putting up much of a fight when it came to things you wanted. 

He pulls back just barely, his lips still ghosting across yours, “boat day tomorrow, you know. You ready for it?”

You smile, “I love boat days with you. We should redo that picture on your dresser.”

“I love every day with you. I’ll do whatever you want,” he says, making your heart swell a little, and yeah, he was definitely worth the wait.


End file.
